<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pain You Give by Literary_Gramos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517363">The Pain You Give</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Gramos/pseuds/Literary_Gramos'>Literary_Gramos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Catra and Adora have unannounced feelings, Catra is a mafia boss, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Catra works for the mafia, F/M, Human Catra (She-Ra), Other, Trans Adora (She-Ra), detective adora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Gramos/pseuds/Literary_Gramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been five stone cold years since Adora had seen or heard from Catra. He didn't want to hear from her, not after the absurd event that occurred. Or that's what he told himself over the years every time smallest thought of Catra popped into his head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo. Finally I present the Detective Adora &amp; Mafia Boss Catra fan-fic. Adora is trans female to male and goes by he/they pronouns, I don't want you guys to be confused if I flop between pronouns. It's just a heads up that I do. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the most dreadful day of the week for Adora, Monday. Adora hated how slow Mondays’ went for him and always prayed to some higher up that something other than paperwork would happen for him. You see Adora was the CEO of a company he inherited from his mother, “Grayskull Detective Agency” better known as G.D.A. Adora had been in charge of the agency for about two or three years now and he was running things his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Two of his best detectives Bow and Glimmer were always by his side ever since college since they all studied the same subject and were aiming for the same goal at the time, to be a detective. It was two years of being in the field of just being a regular detective before Adora’s mother passed away causing  Adora to inherit the agency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here he was with no interesting cases hitting  his desk in weeks and now he was starting to lose hope. Adora had gotten to the agency early that day so he could get all the leftover paperwork off of his desk. Nothing was going to make his day better with the lingering thoughts of the past coming up. Soon a buzzing sound erupted from the intercom on his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The commissioner is here to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An elder voice spoke through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing softly Adora looked at the intercom on his desk and was going to act as if he didn’t even hear the receptionist from the front desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist questioned wondering if Adora was even in his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Razz let her come up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he pushed the speak button and then released it as he knew it wouldn’t be long before the commissioner, Angela would come walking through the doors of his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Grayskull ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice erupted from outside after a few minutes as the doors to his office swung open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commissioner, how lovely to see you... Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he sat up in his office chair fixing the suit jacket that perfectly fit over his casual white turtleneck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is nice to see you as well, but what is this that you’re not taking missions anymore? I have put some of my best officers off to give you some of these jobs and you just say no ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is correct, some of these things are not worth me taking my jacket off for. Nor is it worth the others time. As you may know other than myself and Bow, Glimmer is one of the finest detectives out there and I don’t think you want me to waste any of her time. She’s better than any of your rent-a-cops you send out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angela said as she showed strong emotion as if Adora had called her out of her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Commissioner with all do respect your police officers don’t always get the job done. Which is why you call upon my agency, correct? So yes I am putting off some of these watered down missions you have been handing my company because we can do a lot better than that. Plus this is a big city, I know you can give us something more than a money launderer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora folded his hands and looked up at Angella. Sighing softly Adora finally realized how rude he was coming off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ My apologies, I’m having a rough morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora then rubbed his forehead and slicked his short hair back as he looked at Angella once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angella said as she too fixed her composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand that you want your company to be top notch and take on all the big cases everytime they pop up, but sometimes the small ones can lead into the big ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angella said as she slid a folder across the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to send your top-notch best but a good detective should be able to get information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angella continued before turning to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you commissioner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Mr.Grayskull, I’ll be waiting to hear a report about this soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angella continued to walk out of the office closing the door behind herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing softly Adora opened the folder that was just given to him and let out a small sigh as he began to read. Adora read the file at least five times before he raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the purpose of sending someone out to get him ? They know where he is, they know what he’s doing, which is laundering money. Tch- whatever, I'll just send it to a rookie or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora closed the folder and leaned back in his office chair and turned around to face the window which showed the most beautiful site of the city. Well as beautiful as it could get saying it was only a three story building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss the days when it was just me, Bow, Glimmer-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora was hesitant to finish his sentence as there was another person's name that left a bad taste in his mouth. It was none other than Catra. The way they had left things the last time they spoke was more than aching to him and he couldn’t find one reason in the world why he still cared. Maybe it was the unbreakable friendship they had for years, or was it something more- something deeper than that. These were the lingering memories that were making Adora’s Monday more dreadful than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Adora could even get into a deep enough thought to answer the questions that bothered him so there was a knock at his office door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft yet confident voice male voice called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora responded as he spun around in his chair to face the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon walking through the door was Bow and alongside him was Glimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adora, I saw the commissioner was here. Everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow asked as he and Glimmer slowly approached Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft… yeah everything fine. Why wouldn’t it be ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he gave off a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, you and I both know my mom only comes up here when there’s a problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing in defeat Adora dropped his head a bit and then looked back at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, she was up here to scold me about putting off so many missions lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what did you tell her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow asked as he was wondering why not as many jobs were coming in for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora smacked his lips and sighed again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told her that the jobs she was handing over to us weren’t worth our time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora continued as he dropped his head again knowing what was coming next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora! You can't just say no to the commissioner!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow said as his voice cracked slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to say it like that, I had a lot on my mind okay?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora replied in a panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you so worked up that you almost jeopardized the entire agency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer asked as she leaned onto the desk and patted Adora’s shoulder softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, It was stupid anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, pushing your feelings aside are going to affect you, your job, and your employees. You know we’re here for you. You can talk to us just like we told you when we first met. Nothing has changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow said in a more mellow tone as he also patted Adora’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks guys, I - I was just oddly thinking about how Catra and I left off all those years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Adora, she chose her path and you chose yours. I don't think there was much else you could do for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow said sorrowly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, there has been something I could’ve done. I could’ve offered her a job here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, as lovely as that sounds you had no clue when you were going to inherit the agency so soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer chimed in as she rubbed Adora’s back softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just feels like everything ended so ugly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he sighed, wiping his forehead as his mind traced all the way back to the beginning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a regular day and Adora was stopping at Starbucks to get his day started. It was on campus and it was casually on his way to class. In no rush at all he walked into the Starbucks all nonchalantly. There was a new barista there, it was almost like he had seen her face somewhere before. The cashier was a short girl with a pixie cut and dyed pink and purple hair who took Adora’s order almost every time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adora?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girl looked at Adora who had been staring at the new barista long enough to catch the cashier's attention.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, sorry Glimmer. I’ll just have my usual.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora said as his eyes darted to Glimmer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where’s Bow ?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He switched to the a.m. classes with you. I thought we talked about this Friday.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y- yeah I kinda remember that now that you bring it up. Must’ve slipped my mind.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora responded as his eyes darted back to the barista and then Glimmer again. Adora had met Glimmer in the Starbucks and they instantly had a great connection. It wasn’t until after Adora’s twelfth time in the Starbucks Glimmer suggested that her, Adora, and Bow have a study session together. From there the three had the most unbreakable one could see.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, who is the new barista?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora asked as she heard the blender begin in the background.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, that’s Catra. She’s in my afternoon class.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer responded as she rang Adora up and spoke her total aloud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“$7.24.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora inserted her debit card and then took it out as she read the card approved across the screen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Order for Adora?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra called as she slid to the end of the counter and was holding the iced coffee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora said as they walked down to Catra’s end of the counter and took the drink from her hands. The moment Adora locked eyes with her he found himself staring into her eyes a bit hard. Catra’s blue and yellow eyes put him in almost a trance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nice hair.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra commented as she looked at them and smiled at the sight of their hair pulled back into a ponytail. During these times Adora had long golden blonde hair that would constantly be pulled back into a ponytail.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, thanks.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora responded as they felt a blush rush upon their cheeks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re welcome. Say, What class are you taking?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra asked as she leaned on the counter looking up at Adora</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Criminal Justice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh ? Just like Sparkles and I huh?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora raised an eyebrow at the name Sparkles and then looked down at Glimmer who was taking someone else's order.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re talking about Glimmer ?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I just call her Sparkles, you could say it’s an inside joke.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, haha.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora said as they chuckled and then sighed a bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra smiled at Adora’s contagious laugh and then sat up off the counter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I have a shift to finish, and from what I heard you have a class to get to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora laughed again and rubbed the back of their neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe you, Glimmer, Bow and I can study some time?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora asked as before Catra walked off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure I don’t see why not.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra said before she returned to making other customers' coffee's.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As Adora walked out of the Starbucks to class they looked at their cup and found themselves smiling softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She seems nice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora said as they finally arrived to class after fifteen minutes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Adora !”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bow said in the loudest whisper waving his hand in the air to motion him to sit with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Bow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora said cheerfully and sat down taking his backpack off of his back and placed the coffee down on the desk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh so you’re cheating on me with another barista ?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bow said dramatically as he turned away from Adora .</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My most sincere apologies Bow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora said as he patted Bow's shoulder and then pulled his laptop and notebook out of his bookbag.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine, that better be your only other barista.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess it is now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora said as he powered up his laptop and took a sip from his iced coffee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow said as he was shaking him a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were letting you sit there in silence for a bit but then you started scaring us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer said as she looked at Adora to see if he was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry I was just so lost in my thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora replied with a nervous chuckle before looking down at the file he was looking at earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you giving this case to ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow asked as he turned his head to read it a bit and then looked at Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll probably just hand it down to one of the rookies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want us to take it to them ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow asked just offering to be of some help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I can take it. I’m going to go for a little walk outside. Maybe a little break from work will clear my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he stood from his desk and grabbed the folder and started to walk out of the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow replied as he and Glimmer  walked out of the office with Adora and returned to their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Adora walked down the hallway he looked into other offices and cubicles and sighed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All this paperwork is depressing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said to himself as being bound to his desk for so long was taking a toll on his energy. Finally reaching the elevator he waited for the doors to open. Once inside Adora pressed the button to the first floor and waited a while before hearing the elevator chime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of the elevator and  looking around, this floor was where all the rookies started out. Adora had no one specific in mind for this simple mission. As Adora started walking he plopped the file down on someone’s desk without telling them what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want every bit of information on him by Wednesday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he kept walking toward the lobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes sir ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They responded as they didn’t expect to just have a mission plopped onto their desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Adora hit the lobby Razz looked at him rather surprised and raised an eyebrow,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mara dearie, where are you going? It’s quite early for your lunch break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said checking the clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Razz, my mother has been gone for two years now. I’m Adora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora paused in his tracks and looked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I miss Mara. She was such a beautiful young woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you do Razz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s tone became one that was sincere and mellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back, I’m going to take a little walk”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora continued and then walked out of the lobby's double doors and into the outside world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath Adora started to walk down the street away from the agency and listened to the cars passing by. The sound of his dress shoes clacking against the pavement filled the air when a car wasn’t zooming by with its loud motor or someone wasn’t walking by talking on their phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why now ? After what ? Four-five years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora chuckled as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why must my thoughts bring up the past? It’s not like I have any ties to her anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He questioned as he found himself walking to a Starbucks. He didn’t know why he was so drawn to getting a coffee but there he was walking into the shop after a few minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello sir welcome to Starbucks. What can we do for you today ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cheerful voice said as Adora approached the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, umm- can I get a grande caramel macchiato iced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he pulled his wallet from his gray slacks and pulled his debit card out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright that’ll be 8.24”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora was shocked that the price was an entire dollar more than what it was in college. He wasn’t going to complain, they had to make their money somehow. Right? Inserting his card he waited for the screen to read approved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, a name ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty, the barista will call your name with your drink shortly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora then walked past the other end of the counter and took a seat at one of the tables and pulled his phone out of his pocket to read the news feed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gang wars have seemed to subside, though this is good news it is only due to the rumors that the mafia is rising in power. Some report that the mafia’s territory stretches from the Fright Zone all the way into corners of Brightmoon. Civilians have been warned to be cautious in the downtown area of Brightmoon. No leads have been found on who is the kingpin of this mafia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora read on his phone. Clenching it tightly Adora turned his phone off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the kind of missions we need to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut off mid sentence Adora heard his name called by the barista. Getting up from the table where he was sitting Adora approached the barista to get his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barista said looking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as his voice rang low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora grabbed his drink and had a blank stare as the barista made her comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He questioned as those words, the position, the setting was starting to seem too familiar to him now. Nostalgia hit him hard and wasn’t a pleasant feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I like your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barista said, smiling brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks for my drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said nervously as he grabbed a straw and walked out of the coffee shop rather quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora made it outside the shop and didn’t realize he had stopped outside the big pane window of the shop and pulled his phone out. Feeling as if someone was watching him he looked over through the window pane to see the barista still looking at him. With a nervous chuckle Adora waved and started to walk away from the coffee shop quickly and nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That- was too coincidental.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora then dialed a number on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer ! The weirdest thing just happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Adora calm down. What happened ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was in Starbucks and I got what I use to get all the time back in college. You know the-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Adora I know, I took your order almost every morning. Tell me what happened. Are you okay ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. No, yeah I’m fine. I guess. The barista- she said, ‘Nice hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay ? She complimented your hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- it’s not just that. That’s what Catra said to me when we met back in college.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Adora I’m going to need you to listen carefully. Stop what you’re doing. If you’re walking just stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping in his tracks Adora was stopped in the middle of the sidewalk while other pedestrians continued to walk around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I stopped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, I need you to take a deep breath. That’s what people do. They give compliments to be nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But- of all the things she could’ve said. W- what if she’s in kahoots with Catra ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, I don’t know what has you thinking of this girl but you need to let go. No one has heard or seen from Catra in years. Not after your fall out with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora sighed and realized Glimmer was right there was little chance that a simple barista giving a compliment was connected with someone of his past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, hang up the phone and get back to the agency.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora then dropped the phone away from his ear and hung up the phone and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right. What was I thinking ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora then took a sip of his coffee and slipped his phone back into his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out the way people got places to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man said bumping Adora as he walked past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he shook his head and then made his way back to the agency and pulled the double doors opened and walked past Razz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back Mara dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not- you know what. Thank you Razz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he just figured Razz would never not confuse him for his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Adora was walking to the elevator past the cubicles he noticed someone walking alongside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Grayskull, sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that report you dropped on my desk before you left?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what about it ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I did a quick internet search before I was going to go out and see for myself. This guy is a money launderer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware. That part was in the file.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, um.. The last bit of information was from over three weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora stopped walking and looked at them furrowing an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last informa-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard what you said. How can that be ? What does this mean ? He’s missing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I can assume.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. Are you ready to go undercover? Because I need you to find out where he used to launder his money and ask around where he might’ve gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found all of that from the file. I would have to scope out. See who knows who and then go in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked if you were ready, not how to do the job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- I- umm.. Yes sir I believe I am ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. I’ll get you an officer to go with you as well. If anything happens that officer is your lifeline, you use them to get out of there if things get rough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, be ready in an hour and a half.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person said as they walked away to their cubicle and straightened up and then started to prep themselves to go under.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora on the other hand walked off to the elevators trying to get back to his office. As he got in the elevator he pressed the button for the third floor and then leaned back onto the wall sipping his coffee and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, things are getting interesting around here again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought to himself as he heard the elevator chime and the doors open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before even getting the chance to step out the elevator Bow and Glimmer were standing there looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay ? Glimmer told me about your coffee run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. It was just a compliment like she said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You sounded like you were about to lose your mind on the phone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer I’m fine. I don’t know why the universe has me thinking of her, but - it’s like you said. No one has seen or heard from her in years, not like she’s gonna just magically appear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said chuckling as he walked out of the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you done acting weird now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow asked as he watched him walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think all I needed was a little reality check. Thanks guys !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as cheerfully before he walked to his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he gonna be okay ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow asked once Adora was out of earshot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Bow, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer said, looking up at him shrugging a bit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   ***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora, Glimmer, and Bow were all in Adora’s office getting ready to leave since the work day was just about over, but then there was a light knock at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So yeah, we can go to- Is someone out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora asked as he thought he misheard the knock for something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr.Grayskull ? It’s me Detective Johnson with the case about the money launderer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he wondered why this couldn’t wait until the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, So I got as much information as I could. The little clique this guy used to hang with said that he went missing. Something along the lines of he owed the mafia some money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnson said as they entered the office barely even stepping in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mafia... I just read about it earlier. Good job. You told this to the commissioner, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well the officer you sent with me said they would tell her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. Go home and get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he watched Johnson walk out of his office and then looked at Bow and Glimmer. Just Adora was about flick the lights to his office off he heard the fax machine spewing something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My god I just want to go out to eat with my friends, what is it now ?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora then stormed over to the fax machine and then looked at the papers of a file being faxed out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Glimmer I think you and your mother have to talk about timing. It is too late in the day for her to be faxing me a fi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora cut himself off as he saw the picture of the person in the file finally come through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it ? Why’d you stop talking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow said as he raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god... It’s Catra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he barely spoke up loud enough to be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer and Bow said in unison as they stormed off to Adora to see the file.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Adora gets Catra's file he becomes adamant about taking on the case.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo ! Sorry for the wait, it's really draining to keep up with two stories at once and keep up with school and all that good stuff. I have to slow down a bit so I can get some sleep. Yes I've stayed up late at night thinking about how to present this chapter. I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora looked down at the picture of Catra before him, it was clear as day and in color surprisingly. He just knew it was Catra he could never mistake that heterochromia for anybody else. Adora couldn’t believe it, all those years they spent hating, no despising, no that wasn’t it. Disappointed- by Catra he said he wouldn’t even miss her face, not the sound of her voice, the smell of her perfume. The smell of her perfume? What was he thinking, Adora had to shake his head to keep his thinking straight. If Catra’s picture was coming to his desk it meant she was up to no good he had to keep that in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora ? What are you going to do ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow asked as he looked at him as he was just staring at the picture in dismay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m gonna take this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora responded as he finally unglued his eyes from the picture of Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about this later. We can get delivery to my place. I wanted to go out to eat but this - this is confidential.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he quickly picked the papers off of his desk and put them together with a paperclip and walked out of his office quickly. Suddenly everything felt so urgent to him. It wasn’t too long ago he was saying that Catra wouldn’t magically appear, yet here she was in a file. What could she have done to end up here? How did we even catch a trail of her ? She’s more careful than this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I even thinking?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said under his breath before he realized he was already at the elevator. Glimmer and Bow were trailing behind him trying to keep up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora slow down !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer said she couldn’t walk as fast as him or Bow since she had on high-heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even moving that fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora knew very well he was moving abnormally fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora I don’t know you seem so, I don’t know...Excited ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow said as he and Glimmer finally caught up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not.. It’s just interesting. I thought she moved away.. Like far away from the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s heart was racing and so was his mind he took a deep breath and stepped into the elevator as the doors opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora, I don’t really like the idea of you taking this job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer said as she looked at him as he was leaning on the back wall of the elevator reading the file a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ? Why not ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a personal connection to Catra, that could hinder the efficiency of the way this is carried out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer is right, you don’t want your emotions to get in the way of the job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’d never let my feelings get in the way of my job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer then shot Adora a look to jog Adora’s memory from earlier in the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay but that was nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he scratched the back of his head a bit and chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that was definitely something. You thought a simple barista was working with Catra in secret because of a compliment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I was a man on edge. Cut me some slack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re still on edge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow chimed in as he looked at him with concern. Adora shook his head and heard the elevator chime. Stepping out quickly he pulled his keys out his pocket and then his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna call the Hibachi restaurant for delivery. Do you guys want anything specific ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Adora are you sure that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on I need to get home to read the file.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he quickly started toward the lobby leaving Bow and Glimmer behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t let him do this mission, his emotions are stirring up too much and he hasn’t even read the file yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer I really don’t know if I can talk him out of this one. He seems really invested, plus he is our boss, it's his ultimate decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora had made it halfway to his car by the time Glimmer and Bow finished their quick chat with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother are you seeing this? Why is everything happening so fast? Are you the one putting the plan into fruition ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said looking up to the stars as he held onto his car door before opening and quickly getting into the car. Adora then looked at his phone and then called in some sushi and other food to his apartment. Tossing the file into the passenger seat he put his seatbelt on and drove out of the parking lot. Adora then took another deep breath as his other emotions of anger and sadness quickly kicked in over all of his adrenaline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> It was the Best Friends Squad sophomore year. The Best Friends Squad, that’s what Bow called them ever since Catra had joined the group late in the second Semester of their freshman year. It was winter break and Glimmer made the suggestion that they all stay in some fancy hotel for the time being. Her money came from her dad who worked some fancy job, no one really cared they all just knew Glimmer was kinda filthy rich in a way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adora- we’re only going to be gone for two weeks. Why do you have so many bags ?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer asked as she looked at the three bags he was slinging in the trunk of his car.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well we’re going to be in this hotel suite place during Christmas so I packed you guys’ gifts in another bag. Then I packed four weeks worth of clothes in case we get snowed in or if something happens to the clothes I’m wearing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora exclaimed as he finally put the last bag into the trunk of his Kia truck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You pack like an old person.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra stated as she had a medium sized suitcase and placed it into the trunk of her car.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Woah, wait we can all ride in my truck I have plenty of room for everybody. It has two rows of seats in the back. No need for everyone to go and waste their gas.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora offered as he looked at Catra and then Bow and Glimmer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adora you don’t have to do that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bow said as his car was on the other side of Adora’s truck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I insist.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora smiled and looked at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay how bout this. We take two cars just in case one of ours breaks down. I’ll ride with Bow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer said as she looked at Adora and then Bow as she walked over to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If that’s fine with you Bow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, yeah that’s fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bow said as he popped his trunk for Glimmer and then took her suitcase and put it in the trunk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I guess you’ll be riding with me Catra. If you want to of course- I’m not forcing you. You can totally use your own car if you want you know. You’re entitled to use your own ca-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll get in the car with you dummy, stop rambling.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra chuckled and took her bag out of her trunk and closed it, locking her car and then proceeding over to Adora’s truck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora then took Catra’s bag and then placed it in the trunk before closing it. Adora then scurried over to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door for Catra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra said as she smiled and then got into the car as Adora gave her a hand into the truck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora smiled and closed the door and walked over to the drivers side where Bow and Glimmer were just looking at him and then chuckled before they all got into their designated cars and left the campus to the resort. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once the group finally arrived at the resort Bow and Glimmer got out of their car and then walked over to Adora’s car. Adora rolled down the window and looked at them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, we’re just gonna run in and get our room.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Room? As in just one ?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora asked as his eyebrow furrowed a bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well it’s a resort so it’s kinda like a mini house. It has two bedrooms each has two queen sized beds in each room, a kitchen, of course a full bathroom, a mini living room, and a washer and dryer.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer stated before walking away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Got damn she can afford all of this for two weeks ? She must be a princess to her parents.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra said as she leaned back in the seat before looking at Adora.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No one is actually sure what it is her dad does for a living, but her mom is the commissioner back in Brightmoon so that must pay off really well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora said as he shrugged a bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My mother and Glimmers work well together.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora continued as he leaned back in his seat as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh? And what is it your mother does to be in such a place to work with someone like the commissioner?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra turned in her seat to face Adora and he simply turned his head to look at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My mother is the CFO of Grayskull Detective Agency.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh wow, that’s pretty cool. So when you become Mr. Detective Grayskull you plan to go work for your mother?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I plan for all of us to go work there, that way we won’t have to go searching for agencies to hire us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And your mother would just pass out jobs like that ?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s a really sweet woman I’m sure once I talk it over with her she won’t have any problem with it. She’s the type of person who says, ‘Any friend of yours is always welcomed.’ ”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She does sound really nice. I’d kill for my mom to be that nice even a little bit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean ?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well she’s not even my mom. Foster mother I should say.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra rolled her eyes at the simple thought of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you and her not have a good relationship.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s a got damn understatement. It’s horrible, really I’d rather not talk about it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I’m really sorry Catra.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want your pity, it is what it is.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon there was a knock on Adora’s window, it was Bow telling them they could come inside while he went to the trunk of his car and grabbed the bags. Adora then hopped out and went over to Catra’s side opening the door for her and helping her out. Catra took his hand willingly and smiled as she watched him go to the trunk to grab Catra’s bag.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want some help there?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra offered as she walked around to the trunk watching Adora struggle to carry her bag and the other three he had packed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-nope. I-I’ve got this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora could barely walk as he held some bags in the air while dragging the suitcases against the pavement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra said as she closed the trunk for him and watched him struggle to get to the door. Once Adora reached the door he realized he had no hands to open the door. Catra stood in front of him at the door crossing her arms with a slight smirk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want some help now Prince Charming ?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora said, dropping his head in defeat. Catra chuckled and opened the door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god Adora, put the bags on the trolley.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer said as she shook her head in slight disappointment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is it ?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To your left.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your other left dummy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra chimed in as she laughed a bit before she just pulled the trolley in front of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hehe.. thanks.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora said as she placed the bags onto the trolley and then shook his hands a bit and stretched his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I’m home already ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he knew for a fact that the drive from the agency to his apartment was a twenty minute drive. Adora grabbed the file from the passenger seat and then got out of the car. Adora then walked inside the upscale apartment and looked at the receptionist as they greeted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening Mr. Grayskull.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening Perfuma. You've been teaching those meditation sessions I hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes they are going very well. You should join us one day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to see about that. Work got interesting today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ? I totally understand. Have a good night Mr. Grayskull.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, you too Perfuma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora then walked past the receptionist desk and then went to an elevator and tapped his foot lightly as he waited for the elevator to take him up to his floor. Within no time Adora found himself at his door and walked inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking off his suit jacket he laid it over the sofa as he walked back into a hallway where his room would be at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Adora, I know you are very adamant about taking this mission but you don’t want Catra to take advantage of you or your feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow said as he sat down at the table with Adora and Glimmer. The food had just arrived and they had been arguing that Adora shouldn’t deal with the mission pertaining to Catra for at least ten minutes now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Bow - I see where you’re coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> what if I’m the one who uses the feelings to an advantage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said he pointed at him and turned his head a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora you’re not like that. That’d never work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer added as she looked at him. Adora shook his head and looked at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, let me read the file.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora then got up from the table and walked back to his room and came back with the papers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, it says Catra Horde. Horde? I thought her last name was Meowmeow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god Adora, that was a joke between her and I. Why do you think she called me sparkles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, she did say that the Sparkles thing was an inside joke of some sort but I never knew that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I thought you woulda caught on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer said as she shook her head watching Adora take his seat at the table once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow- anyways it says she could have information on the mafia boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch- after what she did to you on that night I strongly believe so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer said as she rolled her eyes as she began to eat the food from her plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night. Everything ended so cruelly. Adora thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his undercut head. Usually his hair was slicked back like a grease boy from the 50’s. Perfect for his hair poof that he still somehow managed even after cutting his hair to such a short length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know- I don’t think that night was so bad. Maybe I exaggerated a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he shrugged a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said and I quote ‘ This bitch is crazy she pulled a gun on me because I caught her ass in four fucking k.’ I don’t think that was an exaggeration, I’ve never heard you call anyone a bitch a day in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow said as he looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bitch was harsh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he clearly remembered those words coming out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ADORA ! STOP MAKING EXCUSES !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer said as she threw her hands up a bit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know what. It’s my agency. I can take a mission if I want. Now, let’s all just calm down and watch a movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow started before he got cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope- we will talk no more about it. Now let's all take our food in the living room and watch a movie. You all can choose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that being said Adora picked up his plate and walked into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you this was going to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow said to Glimmer as Adora had left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh ! He’s just hurting himself in the long run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer said as she stood up and followed after Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll come around- I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow said hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No they won’t”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer said as she heard him as she was leaving out to the living room area where Adora was already sitting down on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora ? Are you even watching the movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer said from the other couch as she looked over at him as he was reading the file on Catra very intently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh ? Yeah, it’s only been like thirty minutes and all that’s happened is that half the world disappeared because some dude wearing a glove snapped and now they wanna fix it or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora looked up from the file over at Glimmer and then the Tv. Adora really had no interest in the movie at the moment because every detail of this file was important to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then give me the file.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer said as she sat up from under Bow and placed her hand out for Adora to give her the file.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me the file Adora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer said with a bit of sass as she placed her hand out more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora then put the file in Glimmer's hand and then leaned back into the cushions of the sofa and rested his head in hand as it rested on the arm rest of the sofa. After an hour passed Adora had dozed off to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>           ***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the grand year for the Best Friend Squad graduation was only a week away and the excitement was in the air. On the way to being detectives all four of them, or that’s what they had planned to do anyways. One vital thing threw the group out of balance. Catra, the unbalance was caused by her. It was a Friday evening no later than 6:20 p.m. and Adora was hot. Fuming in search for an explanation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Catra !”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora shouted down the hallway. Catra had literally just opened the door to her dorm room to go inside. Caught off by the low angry voice Catra paused and looked down the hallway to see Adora storming toward her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What ? Why are you yelling?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell was that ?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, calm down.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra said as she had a confused yet scared expression on her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t act dumb Catra I just saw you in the parking lot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about so I advise you tread lightly with what you do next.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra eyes said as her eyes locked into a fierce look.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This Catra ! This is what I’m talking about!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora then pulled his phone from his pocket facing the screen towards Catra showing her a picture. It was a picture of Catra clear as day standing with a group of people. One person of the group held a boy who had to be attending the college at gunpoint.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what that is.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra said, still denying that she had done any wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Catra I can tell clear as day this is you. Why were you with those people? Were you going to kill that boy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra then smacked the phone from her face causing Adora to drop it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Delete that and stay out of my fucking business.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, if you’re going to be threatening people on campus I’m reporting you to the police.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora said as he picked his phone up and looked at Catra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damnit stop trying to be the hero all the damn time!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra said as she had a pistol pulled out and pointed at him by the time he stood back up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you doing this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I- I really- really don’t have time to discuss this with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra said she shook her head a bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is someone making you do this? I can get you out of this and you won’t even be in trouble.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra hesitated a bit and clenched the gun in her hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adora get the fuck out of here ! Before you make me regret it. I don’t need you or anybody else. I don’t have to explain myself to the likes of you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Catra.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora said sorrow as he stepped toward her. Before he could even get close enough to touch her he felt a sting across his temple.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you just pistol whip me ?! What the fuck ?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora said as he quickly placed his hand to his head as he felt the blood rush down his forehead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I said get the fuck out of here! You and your fucking friends. Stay the fuck away from me, or there is worse coming to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra said as she tucked her pistol away and stepped into her dorm room slamming the door shut.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Catra !”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora began to bang on the door loudly but there was no hope. No matter how hard or loud he knocked she wasn't going to come out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine! If this is what you’re going to do I don’t ever want to see you again. Or- Or I’m turning you in!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora’s threat was empty and that was obvious as he stormed away out of the dormitory. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow called out as he tapped his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora responded groggily as he opened his eyes a bit and looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer and I are about to go. We cleaned up for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora sat up and looked around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the movie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It ended like thirty minutes ago. You slept through the last hour of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer said as she looked at him as he was clearly out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should probably go to sleep. You look like you were having a hard time staying asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow said as he patted Adora’s shoulder lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora rubbed his forehead a bit as he sighed and stood up to let them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer asked as she took notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ! yes. I’m just tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he continued to rub his head. It was almost he could feel the pain from the dream, well memory. Letting Bow and Glimmer out of his apartment he sighed and locked the door and walked back to his bedroom and looked at his phone which he had left there when he had first got home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlocking his phone he searched his pictures from years ago. He swore to both Glimmer and Bow that he had deleted anything that had something to do with Catra. Even after being threatened and injured by her he couldn’t just let her go. He couldn’t tell if it was because he thought there was something he could change in her. Or maybe he just liked the pain it brought when he knew no matter how much he wanted to fix what he said to her it was going to all end the same. It was quite simple actually, even if he were to delete the pictures the memories, the good times they had would never fade. The memories, they played in his mind as if it were on video every time, so close to being one hundred percent accurate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling softly Adora remembered how he asked the universe why it was bringing Catra up so often in one day, but it wasn’t the universe. It was him, he was still holding onto the hope of Catra changing or coming around. Every time the change would never come and it oddly didn’t make him lose hope in her. It made him long even more for the friendship they once had. Oh how he wished that he never saw her with that group of people that night, maybe just maybe they would have still been friends with an unbreakable bond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they were right. Maybe I do need to give this to someone else. I’m- hoping for something that will never happen. Waste of years and months, but I wouldn’t have wanted to spend them any other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora said as he set his phone down onto the nightstand  and rolled over into bed without changing out of his work clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading ! I promise you all will get present day Catra soon but as of for now take Adora and his mixed emotions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grabbing his pistol from his dresser, Adora proceeded to leave the room with only a pair of shorts on.<br/>“Who’s there?!”<br/>He shouted.</p><p>“Hey Adora.”</p><p>“Catra?”<br/>He responded in question as tilted his head a little bit.</p><p>"What are you doing here ?!”</p><p>“You and I need to have a little talk.”</p><p>“About ?”<br/>“You have something that belongs to me, and I need it back.  If you don't give me what you confiscated, Sparkles and the guy I’ve been holding hostage are going to die.”</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>“Wow Adora. I didn’t think you had it in you, and you don't."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW : I go into a bit of detail on how someone is killed in this chapter. Thus bringing me to add major character death to the tags.</p><p>Other than the CW, please enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora came fresh out the shower at around 9 p.m. After three days of looking at the file that was concerning Catra, he hadn’t come to a clear decision on whether or not he should take the case. The indecision he was having was tearing him into two and he needed to figure himself out if he were to be honest. Just as he opened his drawer the sound of glass shattering filled the air. Jumping from the sound Adora looked over at a window he had just passed. </p><p>Adora paused when he saw the glass had been shot through. Instantly grabbing his pistol from his dresser, Adora proceeded to leave the room with only a pair of shorts on. Walking down the hallway that led the stairs, and to the living room area he could see someone and he paused dead in his tracks and held his pistol up aiming directly at them.</p><p>“Who’s there?!”<br/>He shouted using just about all the bass in his voice.</p><p>“Hey Adora.”</p><p>“Catra?”<br/>He responded in question as tilted his head a little bit.</p><p>“I see your scars healed nicely.”</p><p>Adora looked down at his chest; he had gotten top surgery a week or two before he had fallen out with Catra back in college.</p><p>“How can you see that?”</p><p>“I have keen eyes. Remember ? You’re also standing under a dim light dummy.”</p><p>“I- What are you doing here ?!”<br/>Adora hadn’t realized how quickly he had let his guard down at the sound of Catra’s voice.</p><p>“You and I need to have a little talk.”</p><p>“About ?”</p><p>“Put some clothes on and then we’ll talk.”</p><p>Earlier That Day</p><p>“Do I have paint on my face or something ? Do I look like a clown to you ?”<br/>Catra said sternly as she paced around a man tied to a chair. The scene took place in a warehouse that seemed to have been abandoned sometime ago. </p><p>“What ? No- Please. Can you just let me go… I have a family.”<br/>The man's voice trembled in fear, he looked as if he had been there for quite some time. His clothes dirty, his face bruised, his wrists probably pale from how tight the bindings were. </p><p>“That is something you should have thought about before you decided to not have my money four weeks ago.”<br/>Catra responded as she looked this man dead in his eye as if she didn’t have a thing to worry about in the world.</p><p>“I’ve been telling you I don’t have it anymore.”</p><p>“Then tell me where it is. You know, you could’ve been home with your so-called family weeks ago but you didn’t want to cooperate.”</p><p>“Well, Catra in his defense Kyle was showing him hospitality.”<br/>A tall buff silver haired woman with a soft and kind voice chimed in.</p><p>“Scorpia, not right now.”<br/>Catra scuffed a bit as her eyes shot over to her.</p><p>“Sorry- I thought that was just part of the reason… you know.. No answers.”</p><p>“Scorpia !”</p><p>“Right- sorry.”<br/>Quickly she quieted down as Catra’s eyes dragged over to the man in front of her.</p><p>“Now, if you don’t have my money. Who does?”</p><p>“Look, I just know some of my boys got busted movin’ the money your way and that they hauled it away.”</p><p>“If you know all that then you know who has it.”</p><p>“Uh- Uh- shit.. I don’t know.. The word was that the Grayskull boy busted them.”</p><p>Catra raised an eyebrow in interest and a malicious smirk came across her face.<br/>“This ought to be good.”<br/>Catra said as she started to walk away from the man toward the exit of the warehouse.</p><p>“Scorpia, tell Lonnie to get him out of here and get me information on where he’s located. I think it’s time I pay ole’ Prince Charming a heart warming visit.”<br/>Catra said as her tone was lower than usual. It would seem as if she were thrilled to have Adora involved in her life again.</p><p> </p><p>Scorpia without question watched Catra head for the exit that was just a ways past her and then looked at the man bound to the chair. Pulling out a cellphone Scorpia dialed Lonnie and now things were moving into fruition.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The year was the best friends squads senior year, just a few weeks before graduation. It had to be no later than five in the morning and Catra was fully dressed, her long brown hair pulled into a nice ponytail. Walking from her bed to living room type area she picked up her car keys. Just as she did her phone rang, the ringtone in itself brought a look of grimace to her face. The screen read Weaver. As much as she wanted to ignore the call she knew she’d just get twenty plus more.</p><p>“Hello ?”<br/>Catra answered and the irritation in her voice was instantly detected.</p><p>“Watch your tone girl- Where are you?”</p><p>“I was just about to leave my dorm room.”</p><p>“You better go meet Hordak now ! You will not have him waiting on you under my name !”</p><p>“I’m going, god.”<br/>Catra hung up the phone just as she stepped foot out of the door. Weaver was Catra’s foster mother who never should’ve been allowed to foster any children because she treated any child she came in contact with like trash. Catra unfortunately got it the worst. She wasn’t sure why her existence bothered Weaver so, but at this point in life she just didn’t care anymore.</p><p>“Get your fuckin’ painties out a bunch old hag.”<br/>Catra continued as if she were still talking to Weaver. Scuffing a bit Catra opened her phone to text a group chat Bow had added her to long after she had joined the crew. They usually texted to make plans for a study session or just hang out.</p><p>“Hey guys, I don’t think I’ll be able to hang out today.”<br/>Catra said in a text. The group had made plans for that day to hang out around 8 :30 ish in the morning. Catra didn’t realize how early it was because of how long she had been up just to get ready.</p><p>Finally in her car Catra sighed as she started it to warm up a bit. It was a cold morning in mid spring, she wore a sweater Adora had bought her their first Christmas together as friends. She chuckled at the thought of when Adora tried to carry all the bags at once. It was something she probably could never forget, she also remembered how happy she was to receive the sweater. It was the first time she had actually gotten something nice for Christmas. Weaver always gave her broken used toys when she was younger and ragged clothes that never did match. Just from the thought of how Weaver treated her made  her ball her fists up. </p><p>As her car had finally reached a nice warmth she pulled out  of her parking place and drove to the outskirts of the campus where no one seemed to ever go. Now what was it that Weaver had Catra doing at this time of morning. Well according to Weaver Catra owed her for even sending her to college. Really to Weaver, Catra owed her for being alive at this point. Catra wasn’t sure what she did to her to make her hate her so, but Catra definitely returned the aura. How was Catra paying Weaver back ? It was simple, somehow Weaver had ties to the mafia and because Weaver is too much of an old hag to do her fair share of work, she has Catra to do it for her. </p><p>Catra hated it, why did she have to be dragged into the old hag’s shenanigans. On top of that, what detective is going to have ties with the mafia. Well, a dirty one would but that wasn’t what Catra wanted. She wanted a life away from Weaver, but it seemed the only thing she could do was dream about it. As Catra put her car in park she looked around and saw no one near from what she could see.</p><p>“Don’t have Hordak waiting on my name.”<br/>Catra mocked the words of Weaver and scuffed </p><p>“The bastard isn’t even here.”<br/>Catra continued before she pulled out her phone to kill some time.</p><p>Catra opened her camera roll and opened a photo album named ‘Spring Break Camping Trip’. Catra instantly laughed at the thought of the trip, it was her first time she had ever been camping. Adora was shocked that Catra had never been and demanded the Best Friend Squad take her camping for spring break and they did. Catra saw the picture she took of Adora in his straw hat and laughed. The hat wasn’t made of a hay kind of straw, it was made of drinking straws. Catra wasn’t sure how he did but she could replay the moment she took the picture perfectly. </p><p>“You look so stupid.”<br/>Catra said as she chuckled, raising her phone to take a picture of Adora in the hat.</p><p>“You mean stupidly handsome.”<br/>Adora replied as he had a bright cheesy smile on his face and brought both his arms to flex for the picture.</p><p>Just as the picture was snapped Adora pulled his phone out and looked at Catra suggesting to take a picture of her. With a small nod Catra smiled a bit and posed for the picture.</p><p>Soon a knock was heard from Catra’s passenger window and jumped from how aggressive it was. Damn might as well bust the damn window at this point. Catra thought to herself as she rolled down her window.</p><p>“Look I know you all work for ‘Big Bad Hordak’ but there’s no need to damn near bust - my … window.”<br/>Catra slowed her speech down as the tall male figure at her window bent down to reveal their face. Just her luck it was Hordak himself and of course it had to be the time she was letting her tongue loose.</p><p>“What was that ?”<br/>Hordal said in his usual emotionless tone.</p><p>“Nothing, what is it you need?”<br/>Catra said, trying to act as if she wasn’t scared shitless to see Hordak at her car after her previous statement.</p><p>“It’s nothing different from any of the other weeks, A student on this campus ‘owes me’.”</p><p>“And you came all the way here, by yourself to tell me that?”<br/>“Let me finish.”<br/>Hordak started sternly, “That Grayskull boy, get- rid- of - him.”</p><p>“What ? N-no.”<br/>Catra hesitated to show her concern for Adora because she knew this was going to get a rise out of Hordak.</p><p>“You have cost me almost one hundred thousand dollars in product because you didn’t want that boy to see you.”</p><p>“I- if he would’ve caught me he would’ve turned me in and your whole operation with students around here would’ve been blown. I was doing you a favor.”</p><p>“I don’t need favors from people like you.”</p><p>“Would you rather your whole operation fucking around with kids be blown !? Then be out of more than a measly hundred thousand ?!”<br/>Catra didn’t mean to shout but damnit, it was well deserved. She was so fed up with how the elders she encountered were being complete assholes.</p><p>“You figure something out or the last thing you’ll ever see is his dead body in your dorm room. It’s not a threat nor a promise but, it’s a fact if you don’t get rid of him in three weeks time”<br/>Hordak then stormed off away from Catra’s car to leave her in thoughts. Catra was devastated because she knew Hordak was serious. </p><p> </p><p>***<br/> Present Day Adora’s Apartment</p><p>Adora came back out to the hallway where he encountered Catra now wearing a sleeveless tank top and joggers that were accompanied by a pair of slides. Adora kept his gun on his waist just in case Catra were to try anything slick.</p><p>“Why are you here?”<br/>Adora said as he tried not to seem very welcoming with Catra. She was in his home unannounced and unwelcomed afterall. </p><p>“I told you we need to talk. I’d rather do it over drinks though.”<br/>Catra left the hallway and went down the stairs to  Adora’s kitchen, and opened the pantry where most people kept their alcohol. Adora followed not saying a word and just watched Catra as he stood at the end of the counter.</p><p>“You have quite the taste for drinks.”<br/>Catra commented as she pulled out a bottle of vodka that looked rather expensive.</p><p>“And you look like quite the drinker as well.”<br/>Catra noted that an entire shelf was full of drinks and the others held herbs and spices.</p><p>“No, I’m not. I have a job that requires me to be in my best state of mind. Special occasions are the days I drink.”<br/>Catra glared over at him as she then searched for a shot glass. Finally stumbling across one Catra pulls it down and poors the glass about a third full.</p><p>“Right, can’t lose that pretty little title you have there.”<br/>Catra said as she turned to Adora sipping on the vodka.</p><p>“Catra, I’m not going to ask you again.”</p><p>“Oooh, there’s that temper.”</p><p>“Catra.”</p><p>“You have something that belongs to me, and I need it back.”<br/>Chuckling softly Adora raised an eyebrow with a perplexed face.</p><p>“What, you think I still have stuff from college ?”</p><p>“No you dummy. You were on a case where you confiscated some money a few weeks back. I need that back.”<br/>Catra then sipped from her glass of vodka like she hadn’t asked for something illegal.</p><p>“That’s hilarious, yeah there’s no way I’m doing that.”</p><p>“I think you should reconsider your answer.”<br/>Catra said as her eyes were so cold you would’ve thought it was winter time with the heat off.</p><p>“And why is that ?”</p><p>“You’ve got a couple lives and a job on the line if you don’t”</p><p>“What ?”</p><p>“Now.. If you don't give me the 2.5 million  you confiscated, Sparkles and the guy I’ve been holding hostage are going to die.”</p><p>“There’s no way you’d kill the commissioner's daughter.”</p><p>“I shot your window out didn’t I ?”<br/>Adora searched for bluff in Catra’s voice and eyes but it wasn’t there. She was serious and that was the last thing Adora wanted.</p><p>“Not only am I going to kill them, but I’m going to drive your company into the ground and once that’s done you’ll have a hell of a time finding a new job.”</p><p>“My mother worked hard to get that agency running. You can't just threaten me and think it’s going to shut down.”</p><p>“I don’t care. Bring me my money or else.”<br/>Catra then filled her mouth with the rest of the vodka in her glass and placed it on the counter.</p><p>“And if I were to bring you said money where would I find you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I found out where you stay for god sake. I’m pretty sure I know how to get a message through to you.”<br/>Catra said as she continued to leave.</p><p>Adora watched Catra let herself out and had a blank stare. Once the door shut Adora quickly walked back to his room to grab his phone. Careful not to step on any of the glass he crept around it and reached over to his nightstand. Quickly dialing a number on his keypad he put the phone up to his ear and listened to the dial tones until they stopped which indicated the phone had been answered.</p><p>“Glimmer ? Hello ? Glimmer we need to tal-”</p><p>“You’re so very predictable you know that ?”</p><p>“Catra ?!”<br/>Adora said, taken aback by Catra’s voice coming through the phone. Surely he had dialed Glimmer’s phone number. Pulling the phone from his ear to check sure enough the contact read Glimmer.</p><p>“Now, I don’t know if you thought I was stupid or something but you tell anyone I was there and Sparkles is dead.”</p><p>“Fine, but you can’t just tap into my phone and stop me from making calls. I have a job, remember ?”</p><p>“I don’t give a damn about your job.”<br/>Catra said as she snarled.</p><p>“Oh but you do. If I don’t have my job how will you ever get your precious money back ?”</p><p>“Fine.”<br/>Before Adora could even think of another word to say to Catra the end tone of the call rang through his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Adora looked at his phone for a brief moment and then looked at the floor where the shattered glass laid. Sighing softly Adora walked to the kitchen to grab the broom. Mentally cursing himself Adora wondered what the hell they had just gotten themselves into.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s P.O.V.</p><p>Walking out of the penthouse rather quickly Catra laughed as she hopped inside a black car with black tinted windows and looked at the driver indicating to pull off.</p><p>“So Wild cat… What happened?”<br/>Scorpia said as she was in the passenger's seat wearing a worried expression.</p><p>“You should’ve seen his face. He made his voice all deep trying to be intimidating.”<br/>Catra laughed at the thought of the interaction.</p><p>“What did you do to get their attention ?”<br/>Scorpia asked as the car started to pull away from the luxury apartment complex.</p><p>“I shot his window out.”<br/>Catra said as if it were nothing.</p><p>“You did what ?!”</p><p>“What ? You rather me go knock on his door politely ?”<br/>Catra said as she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I mean.. Yeah ?”<br/>Scorpia said as she turned her face up a bit.</p><p>“I’m a mafia boss now Scorpia, shit isn’t rainbows and lollipops. Never has been.”<br/>Catra’s voice was low as she leaned her arm on the window and watched the buildings pass by as the car sped through the city. Scorpia sighed a bit as she turned back around to look out the windshield at the streets before them.</p><p>Once Catra and Scorpia arrived at the penthouse in the Fright Zone which was actually Scorpia’s in a sense, since her grandparents were in cahoots with the mafia they handed over the land they owned which included the penthouse. Scorpia never knew the whole story but her mothers just told her once she was of age this would be her source of income. It oddly seemed like she was getting a hell of alot of money. It would make you think she had a side hustle going on somewhere, but she swore up and down she didn’t. No one really asked how she was getting so much money since it seemed like she wouldn’t tell. I mean it was no one's business anyways, right ?</p><p>As Catra got out the car she ran her fingers through her now short hair. She preferred to keep it short ever since she got out of college. The lengthy hair she had back then reminded her of Adora. He liked her long hair, he’d often twirl his fingers in it when they had study sessions with just the two of them. Catra didn’t want to be reminded of how comfortable she used to be with him because it instantly reminded her the night she acted so cold toward him, actually hurt him, she regretted doing it. No, what was she thinking ? It had to be done or else Hordak was going to kill him.</p><p>Ah, Hordak, where was he if Catra was the mafia boss now ? Well not too long ago maybe six months or so ago he and Catra had a little ‘confrontation’ with Hordak. Once again she had cost him a sum of money because she was trying to move her own way instead of what he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“You asked to see me Hordak ?”<br/>Catra said staley as she walked into his office. She knew very well why she was there and she didn’t care it was a measly one grand she cost Hordak.</p><p>“Last week you were told to annihilate a target and retrieve my money. Yet you came back empty handed.”</p><p>“I didn’t come empty handed. The guy you asked for was worth more than one grand and he’s bringing you more income than you’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“If I give a job to you, you do it.  This flagrant disregard for my orders will get you killed.”</p><p>“You need me.”</p><p>“I don’t need you. I’ve never needed you. I only let you in because Shadow Weaver brought you here.”</p><p>“She brought me here because I was in law school so I could keep both of your asses out of the eyes of the police. Without me you would’ve been caught years ago. She’s also too old to pull her own weight. Correct?”<br/>Hordak snarled as he stormed towards Catra snatching her up by the collar of her shirt and looked down at her.</p><p>“Who told you that?!”</p><p>“No one, but you just did.”<br/>Catra smirked as she looked up at him. Hordak growled once more and pulled his desert eagle pistol out and aggressively shoved it under Catra’s chin. Swallowing hard Catra’s heart started to race. Trying not to show the fact she was ready to piss herself Catra kept a neutral face the best she could.</p><p>“You can kill me.”<br/>Catra said simply as she heard Hordak click the safety off.</p><p>“Great, that’ll be one less headache I’ll have to deal with.”<br/>Catra looked at Hordak as he pushed the barrel of the gun under her chin more forcing her head upwards.</p><p>“But before you pull that trigger, look at your stats. Look at who is bringing you the most money. Without me you’d have less connections. Without me the law would’ve been on your ass by now. Without me your competitors are going to take over because you don’t know how to keep this place functioning. So, if you want me dead so bad and you’re ready for all those challenges, pull the trigger. No one would miss me anyways.”<br/>Catra spoke as calm as possible but her voice fluctuated in between just a little bit. She couldn’t help but feel scared, all the stories she had heard of Hordak killing those who crossed him were getting to her. She didn’t even know if they were true or not but if they were she might’ve just fucked up.</p><p>Snarling Hordak moved his gun from under Catra’s neck and shoved her away from him causing her to fall to the ground. </p><p>“You are dismissed, but if you ever try to use my own information against me again I will not hesitate.”<br/>Hordak said as he turned his back on Catra and approached his desk.</p><p>“You’ll never get a chance to hear it again.”<br/>Catra said as a click followed after her voice.</p><p>“What ?” <br/>Hordak turned around from his desk facing Catra. She held her gun up to him with her finger on the trigger.</p><p>“After sparing you this is how you repay me ?”<br/>Hordak said as he started to raise his gun Catra shot his arm. Yelling out in pain as he dropped the gun, Hordak growled as he held his arm.</p><p>“Good, now that I have your attention. I need you to make a call.”</p><p>“To whom.”<br/>Hordak gritted his teeth trying to ignore the fact that he was losing feeling in his arm.</p><p>“To whoever you need to tell you’re passing all of your power over to me.”</p><p>“I’m not doing tha-”</p><p>“It’s either you do it or I kill you now.”<br/>Catra said as she stepped forward and pointed the barrel of the gun at the center of his forehead.</p><p>“Fine.”<br/>Pulling out his cellphone Hordak dialed a number and there was an instant pickup.</p><p>“Hello ? Yes. I’m passing all of my power over to Catra Horde. Don’t ask questions. I said what I-”<br/>Hordak paused and dropped the phone charging at Catra slamming her to the ground and choking her with both of his hands.</p><p>Eyes wide Catra dropped her gun and tried to pry Hordak’s hands off of her. Kicking and thrashing Catra was going to pass out soon if she couldn’t get her airways opened. Her eyes searched the room in a panic looking for her gun.</p><p>“I should’ve killed you when I first had the chance !”<br/>Hordak  shouted as he pushed Catra’s neck down into the ground. Slipping in and out of consciousness Catra got her fingertips on her gun and just needed to scoot it closer into her palm to just get rid of him. As her eyes started to roll to the back of her head she finally got the gun. </p><p>Hordak pressed harder and harder against her neck, it was obvious he was trying to kill her right then and there. Catra weakly pushed the gun up under Hordaks neck and quickly pulled the trigger as her eyes started to become hard to keep open. As the gun went off Hordak dropped on top of her and she panted heavily as he bled out on her.</p><p>Pushing his now lifeless body off of her she looked around and dropped the gun. Her hands were shaking and she was finally getting air back in her body. Looking at the phone Hordak dropped she heard a voice calling out.</p><p>“Hello ?! Hello?! What’s going on?!”</p><p>Catra crawled over to the phone and picked it up. Clearing her throat she spoke.<br/>“This is Catra Horde, go forward with your last order. Also, make sure everyone is aware of the new management.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”<br/>Catra then hung up the phone and stood up to her feet weakly and slid the phone into her pocket. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she started to walk out of the office she saw the blood splattered on her face. She knew for sure there was a lot more on her hands. </p><p>Entering the hallway she could hear the quick steps of running. Turning the corner was Scorpia and she looked horrified as she saw Catra.</p><p>“Oh my gosh Wild Cat are you okay ?! I was up here because I knew you were up here and then I heard gunshots and I was worried !”</p><p>“I’m fine.”<br/>Catra said as her eyes looked up into Scorpia’s.</p><p>“Your neck is bruised and you're covered in blood.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Tell someone to clean up my office.”</p><p>“Your office?”</p><p>“There’s a new mafia boss, and you’re looking at her.”<br/>Catra said as she started to walk away from Scorpia.</p><p>Confused and slightly stunned, Scorpia watched Catra walk away and then walked over to what used to be Hordak’s office and saw him lying in his own blood.<br/>“Oh my god.”<br/>She said as she gasped and covered her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Catra had been in her office part of the penthouse sitting looking out of the window. The view was actually a beautiful one. The Fright Zone didn’t look all that bad as some people portrayed it to be. Sure, you could get mugged, shot, beat, and antagonized if you simply didn’t know what part you were in but, that’s not the part that matters. What mattered is that the city looked just as good as Brightmoon. Catra soon spun around in her chair and looked at her phone as it buzzed. It was a text from Scorpia that read,</p><p>“Hey, ya wanna come down to my floor for dinner? I made meatloaf.”<br/>Catra sighed a bit as she shook her head a bit and got out of her chair and started toward the staircase. It was no use in her saying no to Scorpia she was just going to make her way up to her if she said no.</p><p>“Yea. I’m on my way down now.”<br/>Catra texted back as she soon hit the top of the stairs. </p><p>Scorpia was the only person Catra learned to tolerate after she left college due to her incident with Adora. If she had to admit it, yes Scorpia was annoying at first but it was just her personality. But, Catra had to thank Scorpia even if she never said it aloud, Scorpia helped Catra through the tough time she had regretting ever getting Adora involved with her. Scorpia had convinced Catra that leaving Adora behind was for the best. To ensure their life was not on her hands.</p><p>Catra could’ve just taken the elevator since she was on the top floor and Scorpia was on the third floor of a seven story penthouse, but it gave Catra more time to herself to think about Adora. She didn’t really care if she had to kill Glimmer or not, it wasn’t her friend anymore. Plus, the horror on Adora’s face if she did, she could only imagine. Was she being too cold towards Adora ? No, what was she thinking ? It’s part of being a mafia boss.</p><p>By the time Catra made it to the fifth floor she was regretting not taking the elevator but hell she was almost there, no point in stopping now. Finally after a light jog down the rest of the stairs and ten minutes Catra made it to Scorpia’s floor and knocked on her door.</p><p>“Catra?”<br/>Scorpia said as she wasn’t expecting her at the door and rather coming through the elevator</p><p>“Yeah, can I come in ?”<br/>Catra said as she crossed her arms trying to hide the fact that she was tired from the jog.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I just expected you to come through the elevator and not the stairwell.”<br/>Scorpia said as she stepped aside and let Catra.</p><p>“Well, you have to change things up sometimes.”<br/>Catra said as she stepped inside and almost melted from the scent of the meatloaf filling the air.</p><p>“Yeah right. Anyways- I just finished the meatloaf.”</p><p>“Great, because I am famished.”</p><p>As Scorpia returned to the kitchen she fixed her and Catra a plate and then quickly went to grab some glasses to drink out of.</p><p>“Hey Wild Cat, you want water or your favorite.”<br/>It hadn’t taken Scorpia long after Catra moved into the penthouse and dabbled in a little bit of drinking that Catra liked strong liquors, vodka to be exact.</p><p>“Eh- a little vodka never hurt anyone.”<br/>Catra replied as she waited for Scorpia to return. As she did return with a fifth sized bottle of vodka she looked at Catra as if she had a question.</p><p>“What ? Why are you looking at me like that ?”<br/>Catra asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>“Nothing. I was just gonna ask how long you gave Adora to turn up with the money.”</p><p>“I’ll give them two weeks time.”<br/>Catra said as she picked up her phone and proceeded to send a text to Adora that read,<br/>“Have the arrangement in two weeks time.”</p><p>“Don’t you think that’s a short time to show up with that amount of money?”<br/>Scorpia asked slightly concerned.</p><p>“No, if they confiscated it they should have it locked away somewhere. I’m being lenient.”<br/>Catra said as she put her phone down on the table and then proceeded to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s P.O.V</p><p>It was the day of, the day Adora was supposed to show up with Catra’s money. They had been so worrisome for the past two weeks. Constantly popping in Glimmer’s office to see if she was alright. The constant check-ups concerned both Bow and Glimmer. They both assumed it was because he finally picked up Catra’s case and was feeling nervous about seeing her again. They both kept suggesting that Adora give the case to someone else but dropped it when Adora became defensive over it.</p><p>Adora had been in his office early that morning as he tended to do sometimes just to get a head start on loads of paperwork he had. Today was different though, he had no extra files to look at. He was just there swirling back and forth in his chair clicking a pen as he dove into the news stories on his phone. Adora was keeping himself so distracted from the fact that something could possibly go wrong with meeting Catra alone that night. What if she tried to kidnap him or kill him for shouting at her all those years ago in college. Was she that petty ? Was she even still mad at him about that?  Adora was so lost in distractions he hadn’t even noticed Bow standing in front of him.</p><p>“Hello ? Adora ? You there buddy ?”<br/>Bow said slightly concerned as he waved his hand trying to get their attention.</p><p>“Huh?! Oh, hey Bow. What’s up ?”<br/>Adora said as he dropped his phone and looked up at Bow.</p><p>“Oh, Nothing. I was just wondering if Glimmer had clocked in yet, she’s usually here around the same time as I am.”</p><p>Adora’s rapid pen clicking came to a stop as Bow finished speaking. He turned pale in the face and his heart and mind began to move at a thousand miles per hour. Did Catra take her ? Adora wasn’t even given a location yet. Why would she do this ? </p><p>“I need to go save her.”<br/>Adora thought to himself as he stood up from his chair.</p><p>“No, she hasn’t. I’ll be right back.”<br/>Adora said to Bow as he walked around from his desk and started down the hallway rather quickly. Without even watching where he was going Adora bumped into multiple people on his way out of the agency.</p><p>“Watch it Adora ! I almost dropped these files. I already dropped them this morning and I do not have to reorganize them again.”</p><p>“Glimmer?!”<br/>Adora said as he stopped in his tracks and turned around.</p><p>“Yes ?”<br/>Glimmer said confused by Adora’s reaction to seeing her.</p><p>“Holy shit.”<br/>Adora said as he let out a sigh of relief and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you? Why are you moving so fast ? And why are you so pale?”<br/>Glimmer asked as she wore a perplexed face.</p><p>“Nothing. I think I may have eaten something bad this morning.”<br/>It wasn’t true, Adora never really ate breakfast anymore but the worried feeling he had in his stomach did make him feel sick just a little bit.</p><p>“Oh, well. Get to the bathroom before you mess your clothes up then.”<br/>Glimmer said as she then turned to walk down the hallway to her office and saw Bow who seemed to also be wearing a perplexed face.</p><p>“Did you just see Adora?”<br/>Bow said as he walked toward Glimmer.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re still acting weird. I don’t know why.”</p><p>“Maybe they think they forgot your birthday.”<br/>Bow said as he looked at Glimmer and shrugged.</p><p>“My birthday is in five days and they’ve been acting like this for weeks.”</p><p>“I don’t know I was just trying to cut them some slack. You know? Maybe they are finally going to go undercover for you know who’s case.”<br/>Bow whispered the last sentence since everyone in the agency didn’t need to know exactly what case Adora was covering.</p><p>“That’s the only good reason I can think of.”<br/>Glimmer said as she nodded and then walked into her office and Bow walked to his.</p><p>***</p><p>As Adora’s shift came to an end Glimmer had left early due to a call that there was a fault with her home alarm which made Adora worried but was relieved when Glimmer sent a text out to him saying everything that was fine. It was too late in the workday for her to come back so Adora told her it was okay not to come back. Adora had left the agency once Bow said he was on his way out. </p><p>As Adora got in their car he received a text from an unknown number.<br/>“A chauffeur will be outside your penthouse at 9:00 and get in with the arrangement.” <br/>The text read. Letting out a shaky breath Adora pulled out of the parking lot. Within no time 9:00 had rolled around. </p><p>Adora had freshened up by taking a nice hot shower, and putting on another his usual white turtleneck and gray slacks. This time his outfit was accompanied with a long red peacoat. Adora wouldn’t dare meet Catra without his pistol on his hip and his phone in his pocket. As the clock struck 9:01 Adora left out of his penthouse and rode down the elevator with a duffle bag in his hand. </p><p>To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was scared, but he knew he couldn’t show that. Not in the face of Catra.  As Adora reached the parking lot of the complex Adora saw a black car with tint flash it's headlights at him. He figured that was the chaefurr Catra spoke of. </p><p>As Adora opened the door to the passengers seat he cleared his throat and shoved down all his feelings of anxiety and threw the duffle bag down on the floor and got in. There was no exchange of words between Adora and the driver, just complete silence as they drove off from the complex to this undisclosed location. The drive was about thirty minutes of complete silence before they pulled into an old warehouse that looked to have been abandoned long ago.</p><p>Inside the warehouse was a black car similar to the one Adora was currently in. Seeing Catra hop out the car with a woman with locs, Adora raised an eyebrow before seeing the woman go to the backseat and drag Glimmer out the car. Adora’s eyes widened as he saw Glimmer’s hands bound behind her back, eyes blindfolded, and mouth gagged with cloth. Quickly hopping out the car Adora grabbed the bag of money off the floor and stormed toward Catra.</p><p>“Here ! Now let her go !”<br/>Adora shouted at Catra as he threw the duffle bag at Catra’s feet.</p><p>“Uh uh uh. I need to check first.”<br/>Catra said as she bent over to open the bag. Looking inside the bag it seemed full.</p><p>“Wow Adora. I didn’t think you had it in you.”<br/>Catra said as she looked up at him holding the bag. Adora looked at Catra and then over at Glimmer who just by looking at her seemed frightened. Adora noted they had plugged her ears as well so she couldn’t hear a thing.</p><p>“And you don’t.”<br/>Catra said as her eyes shot cold.</p><p>“What?!”<br/>Adora said, taken aback by Catra’s words. Catra then turned the bag upside down dumping out the money.</p><p>“If you were going to use movie prop money mixed with the real, you probably should’ve made sure you took the bar code off all of them. You're sloppy.”<br/>Catra said as she threw the bag at Adora. Adora looked down at the floor of real money mixed with the fake and indeed spot a few he forgot to take the bar code off of.</p><p>“Lonnie.”<br/>Catra snapped her fingers and Lonnie threw Glimmer to her knees and pulled a gun from her waist.</p><p>“WAIT ! NO!”<br/>Adora shouted as he put his hands up toward Lonnie. Lonnie looked at Adora and then at Catra who simply responded with,<br/>“Did I call off the order ?”</p><p>“I’LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS.”<br/>Adora was pleading with tears filling up in his eyes. He didn’t have the stomach nor heart to see Glimmer die right in front of him. Lonnie’s finger still slid over to the trigger and just as she started to push her finger back on it Catra looked at Adora.</p><p>“Stop.”<br/>Catra said as she raised a hand and Lonnie paused looking at Catra before making sure she was serious. Catra did a small nod and Lonnie put her gun away.</p><p>“Oh my god.”<br/>Adora said as he doubled over holding his hand to his chest.</p><p>“Here’s how this is about to work. You will be working with the mafia to make up the money you owe me. You ever try to trick me with some shit like this again and I’ll make sure she pulls the trigger next time. Understood ?”</p><p>Catra said as she watched Adora hold his chest in relief. Nodding without even thinking about what Catra could possibly have him do he looked at her. </p><p>“Yes. Just.. Please let her go now.”<br/>Adora said as he was trying to slow his heart rate down because it felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest.</p><p>Catra snapped her fingers and Lonnie dragged Glimmer back to the car.<br/>“Fine. We’re taking her home. You will be messaged on your first day of work. If you don’t show up that’s one strike. You know the game of baseball, three strikes you’re out.”<br/>Catra then returned to her car and Adora returned to the one that brought them there.</p><p>“Take me home.”<br/>Adora demanded as he got in the car. The driver once again did not exchange words with Adora. Quickly speeding off from the warehouse Adora looked out the window. As Adora arrived at his penthouse he hopped out the car and walked inside the lobby.</p><p>“Mr. Grayskull ? I saw you leave out earlier but you were moving so fast I didn’t have time to ask you where you were going.”<br/>Perfuma said in her usual cheeky cheerful tone.<br/>“I just went out to take my friend a gift.”<br/>Adora said as he didn’t even stop to talk to Perfuma.</p><p>“Oh.”<br/>She responded. She just figured he was too tired to hold a conversation tonight.</p><p>As Adora took the elevator up to the penthouse he sighed leaning on the back wall before exiting the elevator and heading up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Having no clue what he just got himself into, Adora plopped down on his bed and covered his face as he became a bit overwhelmed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading ! I hope you enjoyed and as always, stay tuned for the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for what will happen next</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>